fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minrada Estvotum
Minrada Estvotum Hymmniel Aethalaya is the current 119th Senator of Lunis, and is one of the leading members of the Alixirum. As Senator of Lunis, she is appointed with maintaining and protecting the clan and the innocent from any threats, and is in charge of militaristic duties. Hymmno-Registration Codes * MINRADA_Ariul=SM_SOL=MARTA * NOBILIS_Estvotum::MINRADA_Anirisul>>LEXA_SOL=MARTA Appearance Personality A serious and dedicated woman, she is utterly devoted to her duties and role as the Senator of Luniom. She can somewhat uptight and too strict sometimes to others when it comes to dealing with finishing work. She is actually a kind and caring woman, and having witnessed her friend Aerleumina's leave has left her in a saddened state that she keeps hidden from the outside world. She mostly speaks in a formal way, and rarely uses words like "don't", "couldn't" or "haven't". Another trait of her personality is her critical and analytical point of view. She usually speaks the point of view, topic, subject or truth in a very straight-forward manner, and this can cause people to view her as a person with no regard for others, something which she ignores. When she is faced with strategies and the development of the militaristic strength of Elemia, she is a workaholic, and upholds her people's lives in high regard. She dislikes allowing her soldiers to gamble with their lives just to solve a problem, and is intent on keeping everyone of them safe. History Magic & Abilities Abilities/Skills * Clairaudience * Eidolon Summoning * Emotion Sensory * Teleportation * Wave Frequency Mode Chronum Magic One of Minrada's Magics, it is a Lost Magic that allows the user to manipulate, control and do anything to time. Unlike its descendant magic Arc of Time, this magic gives the additional privileges such as stopping the time flux of biotic (living) subjects, harnessing time as an element in certain situations and battles, and moving forward or backwards in time, aka time travelling. * Chrono Breaker * Time Pulse * Time Warp Hymmnos Magic A hereditary ability of the Hymmniel Clan. Minrada's Spell Songs have a rather instrumental and acoustic tune to them, reflecting the level seriousness she holds in upholding and obeying her duties and the laws. Her Hymmnos Magic is not near Aerleumina's level, but it is still strong. With this ability, Minrada uses this ability to impose afflictions on foes and sabotage their battle-support magic before moving in to strike. She can choose to attack head-on, but she prefers to sabotage and afflict her enemies before doing so. * Aashalpihne Aapoa * Aortum * Aurum Paja * Battlesphere * Dishadower * Empyein Varifen Jang * Flipsphere * Fortissimo * Harmonious Sun * Hydrosphere * Messela * Metafalica * Metamorphium * Nohiarne Infani * Plutonius * Quaver's Idiom * Replekia * Requiem of Ruin * Solfage * Tsukuyomi System * Volvoice * XaQan Cio * 'XaZiqt WacS-' This Spell Song --when activated, emits a strange tune which is capable of inducing hallucination to all except Hymmnosens before unleashing several beams of energy that target, seek out and strike their enemy. * Yalfilne Nohiar Wave Magic * Shockwave * Wave Beam * Wave Burst * Wave Claw * Wavebuster Items & Weapons Trivia * Minrada is a Hebrew name which means, "The Girl who enjoys creating laws". The last name, Estvotum, is comprised of two Latin words: Est and Votum. Est means "is" and votum means "truth". So as a matter of fact, the name has the meaning of "The Woman who creates Laws is the Truth itself". Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters